Aprendiendo a Vivir con el Dolor
by elenaweasley
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry busca la manera de acercarse a ella, de demostrarle que esta para apoyarla… una tarde soleada en la Madriguera será la oportunidad perfecta? #después de Hogwarts# *SPOILER DE HP7 RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE*


**HOLAAA, BUENO AL FIN ME ANIME A PRESENTARLES MIS HISTORIAS, YA EN OTROS LADOS LA HE PUBLICAD OJALA LES GUSTE Y PUEDAN COMENTAR, **

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER DE ANTEMANO.... BYEE**

**APRENDIENDO A VIVIR CON EL DOLOR**

**Autor: **elena_weasley

**Categoría: **romance  
**Estado de la obra: **completo

**Sumario: **Después de la guerra Harry busca la manera de acercarse a ella, de demostrarle que esta para apoyarla… una tarde soleada en la Madriguera será la oportunidad perfecta? #después de Hogwarts# ***SPOILER DE HP7 RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE***

**Capitulo 1: Desahogándose**

Había pasado apenas una semana desde el final de la guerra, la semana mas larga y a la vez mas corta que Harry había vivido, entre los funerales de los caídos, las visitas al Ministerio para hacer declaraciones, el restablecimiento de los Dursley en su hogar, acomodar la casa que habitaría de ahora en adelante y acompañar a Hermione a buscar a sus papás apenas recordaba como eran las tardes en La Madriguera acomodado en el sofá y sintiendo la brisa del aire clásico del verano.

Se sentía parte de la Familia Weasley sin embargo esta incomodo debido al duelo que pasaban los pelirrojos en esos momentos, cada uno de ellos estaba pasando ese trago amargo: -Bill con el apoyo de su esposa Fleur, Charlie y Percy apoyaba y platicaba mucho de George , los Señores Weasley estaban tranquilos y mostraban serenidad para apoyo de sus hijos, sin embargo de vez en cuando se les escapaba un lagrima, Ron por su parte contaban con el apoyo de Hermione, el día después del funeral de Fred sin necesidad de palabras ambos comprendieron que se querían que se necesitaban el uno al otros comprendieron así que ya no podían ser solo amigos y desde ese momento iniciaron su relación como pareja.

Pero había alguien que Harry sabía que seguía sin desahogarse… en el funeral no lloro ni los días siguientes, simplemente se mostraba seria callada sin ningún rastro de su chispa característica en su rostro…pero cómo acercarse a ella?...

-puedo ayudarle en algo Sra. Weasley?- había escuchado ruido en al cocina y por la hora que era dedujo que Molly Weasley estaría empezando a preparar la cena

-no querido gracias tu descansa- contesto Molly dando vueltas por todo el lugar acumulando recipientes e ingredientes para la cena – Ginny debería de ayudarme... pero hay que dejarla descansar- terminó susurrando Molly.

-estaré en el cuarto de Ron- concluyó Harry

-si querido, descansa has tenido una semana muy agitada- lo despidió

Salió de la cocina sabia donde tenía que ir; El Sr. Weasley estaba en el ministerio con Charlie y Percy; Bill y Fleur habían ido a Francia a ver a la familia de ella, Ron y Hermione estaba con George en Sortilegios Weasley, el gemelo había decidido con apoyo de todos reanudar el negocio, la familia sabía que era lo que le gustaría a Fred que las bromas de los gemelos Weasley siguieran llenando el mudo mágico; se acerco lentamente a la puerta con decoración femenina y toco mas no recibió respuesta alguna…

Volvió a tocar y sin esperar mas se adentro en la habitación de Ginny, la encontró acostada de lado cubierta por la sabanas, desde donde él estaba podía observar como la mirada de ella se perdía en el paisaje que la ventana abierta de par en par le proporcionaba.

-Ginny- susurro Harry y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado junto a ella, en ese instante noto que la mirada de la pelirroja no se centraba en la ventana sino en una fotografía que había en el escritorio; Harry la miro detenidamente y logro identificar que en la imagen aparecían 6 niños pelirrojos el de en medio, que perecía ser Bill, cargaba a una bebe de apena 1 año de edad con el mismo color rojo intenso que los varones, otro niño que deducía que era Charlie le mostraba a la nena un pequeño muñeco de peluche y esta reía, los niños idénticos le hacia caras extrañas y de vez en cuando le jalaban el pelo al mas pequeño que se asustaba, mientras que el ultimo pelirrojo que era Percy los miraba con aire de enojo, de vez en cuando todos los niños saludaban y sonreían a la pequeña… Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y mas cuando observo la otra fotografía donde se encontraba Ginny en medio de los gemelos, los tres con uniforme de Hogwarts y el escudo Gryffindor reluciente en su capa, los tres Weasley hacían caras chistosas y saludaban entre risas.

Sabia que era la mas apegada a los gemelos, que eran su apoyo en la escuela y por ello Ginny debía sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y que había guardado celosamente.

-Gin- volvió a hablar y se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de la chica, ella solo cerro los ojos –se como te sientes – Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y poso su mirada en los verdes ojos de Harry –mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Ojo Loco y Fred son parte de mi vida, mi familia… este dolor no lo podremos superar… pero aprenderemos a vivir con el… tu y yo… juntos- concluyó con un suave beso en la frente de la pelirroja, quien después de disfrutar del contacto de los labios del chico se incorporó un poco dándole espacio a Harry para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, por inercia cada uno tomo la posición mas favorita de la pareja, recordando los momentos que le robaban al tiempo en Hogwarts hacia mas de un año atrás, ella acurrucada en los brazos de Harry con su cabeza en su pecho y él sintiendo todo el cuerpo de la chica y con su nariz rosando el largo y rojizo cabello con un aroma a fresas que hasta ese momento lo seguía volviendo loco.

Poco a poco el abrazo se volvió mas cálido, logrando así que Ginny pudiera al fin desahogar todo su dolor, todas las lagrimas guardadas desde mas de un año, desde el día que Harry rompió con ella, las lagrimas guardadas de desde que él desapareció sin dar señales de vida con su hermano y amiga, desde que vio los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks y Lupin inmóviles en el piso del Gran Comedor, desde que vio el cuerpo de Harry "muerto" en brazos de Hagrid…

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, abrazados disfrutando del contacto de cada uno, Ginny había derramado sus últimas lágrimas y su respiración era mas pausada, tranquila, serena.

-gracias Harry- susurro Ginny en el pecho de Harry, su mano caiga delicadamente sobre la camisa del chico a la altura del corazón, podía sentir claramente los latidos tranquilos de Harry.

-era necesario... no puedes hacerte la fuerte siempre amor- respondió con toda naturalidad y su mano levantó el rostro de Ginny hasta quedar demasiado cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios –sabes que es necesario sacar todo lo que llevamos dentro…

-tu ya lo hiciste?

-creo que aun estoy en ese proceso

-cuando sea el momento sabes que estoy contigo- susurro Ginny que seguía mirando directamente a los bellos ojos verdes de Harry que esbozaba una sencilla sonrisa cargada de ternura y tristeza a su vez…

**Capitulo 2: Siempre Juntos**

-ay Gin no sabes cuanto te extrañe- suspiró acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-yo también te extrañe… sin embargo aun cuando no sabía nada de ti, de cómo te encontrabas, siempre supe que regresarías…confiaba en que regresarías- concluyó aferrándose un poco mas al pecho de Harry

-sabes, cuando fui al bosque y recibí la maldición asesina, solo tuve una persona en mi mente…

-lo imagino...-le corto Ginny - …tu mamá te acompañó en todo momento.. ade..

-no Ginny... lo ultimo que pensé cuando Voldemort me atacó fuiste tú- Ginny tuvo escalofríos por solo recordar el cuerpo de Harry inerte y al mismo tiempo emoción por haber escuchado esa confesión

-¿de verdad?

-si… el deseo de volver a estar así contigo… el amor que me demostraste, el saber que me estabas esperando fue mas que suficiente para llenarme del amor… llenarme de ti… por que con todo mi corazón deseaba volver a acariciarte…- la mano de Harry surcó por la espalda de la chica quien se dedico a disfrutar del momento cerrando los ojos -…oler tu cabello…-la nariz de Harry se perdió en la cabeza de Ginny -… perderme en tus ojos chocolate…-la otra manos acariciaba tiernamente le rostro de Ginny quien le dedicaba una intensa mirada y un tierna sonrisa y que con el nervio se convirtió en una sutil mordida del labio inferior-… me encanta cuando haces eso…-susurro Harry con una voz bastante ronca (una voz que sólo Ginny había conocido durante sus largos paseos por Hogwarts alejados de Ron) con la yema de sus dedos acaricio los labios de Ginny- estos labios me provocan muchas cosas…- sus narices se rozaban delicadamente, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se dejaban llevar por el deseo de aquel beso.

-son tuyos Harry- suspiro Ginny con el corazón y la respiración acelerados, también ella moría por besarlo.

-para siempre…- comenzó con un delicado roce de labios, donde sus bocas se volvían a encontrar, donde el sabor de sus labios volvían a ser reconocido por el otro

-para toda la vida- susurro Ginny en medio del beso, basto unos segundos más para que el beso se profundizara y la lengua de ambos chicos entrar en acción recorriendo hasta el último rincón de la boca de su acompañante… "te amo Ginny" fueron las primeras palabras que surgieron después de separarse, "yo también te amo Harry" después se abrazaron inmersos en el silencio que reinaba en la habitación simplemente acurrucados, disfrutando de las caricias entre ellos…

Paso un largo rato cuando escucharon que en la parte inferior de la casa comenzaba a escucharse mucho movimiento, señal de que parte de la familia Weasley había ya regresado a casa… preparándose así para la cena ya que a través de la ventana solo podían verse algunas estrellas en el cielo obscuro… escucharon que llamaban a la puerta sin embargo ninguno de los dos cambio de posición "Ginny hora de cena baja hija" la voz de la Molly Weasley resonó al otro lado de la puerta la cual nunca se abrió, al parecer no quería importunar a su hija pensando en que ella estaría indispuesta (la Sra. Weasley estaba en el proceso de comprender que aunque se hija fuera la mas pequeña era ya una señorita que necesitaba privacidad al menos en su habitación) "ah y ve a avísale a Harry tengo que terminar la ensalada"…

-si mamá…- los pasos bajando la escalera era señal de que Molly de dirigía a la cocina

- vamos… hay que hablar con tus papás- comenzó a levantarse y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta

-estas seguro de enfrentarte al clan Weasley?- pregunto un poco divertida Ginny, era claro que el hablar con sus papás era señal de que sus hermanos estarían de chismosos al otro lado de la puesta, claro eso si ellos aceptaban que sus papás, Ginny y Harry hablaran solos.

-oye si vencí a Voldemort… unos cuantos pelirrojos no me harán daño… o ¿si?- aunque bromeaba Harry tenia una idea de cómo seria la reacción de sus "cuñados" claro teniendo de ejemplo a Ron, seria fantástico si como no.

-no te creas el gran héroe- se acerco para darle un rápido beso y se dirigió a la puerta

-si por eso te enamoraste de mi- susurro Harry en el oído de Ginny y abrazándola por la espalda, ella abrió la puerta

-no…- se volteo y se pego lo mas que pudo a Harry susurrando en su oído -…me enamoré de Harry, del amigo de mi hermano, de mí amigo, no de "el elegido"… sabes que los héroes no van conmigo- le dio otro beso fugaz y guiñándole el ojo coquetamente bajo las escaleras.

Harry simplemente sonrió y la observó dirigirse a la cocina con una sencilla sonrisa, una sonrisa que no le veía desde hacia mucho tiempo… era claro el dolor por la perdida de sus seres queridos nunca desaparecería para juntos lo sobrellevarían, por que había logrado conseguir un mundo mejor para todos, un mundo donde podía disfrutar al máximo a con su pelirroja, con una vida tranquila, con una familia, con el amor...por que a partir de ahora no habría nada que los separara y estarían juntos para siempre…

************

Ayyy así o mas cursi jajajajaja

Sorry pero me entro mi racha de romanticismo y tenía ganas de escribir sobre la forma en que se reanudaría la relación entre esta linda pareja, además del desahogo de Ginny por que por muy fuerte que sea el dolor es el dolor o no?

Bueno dejen críticas plisss

Me agradan

Gracias por leer

Un saludo

Bye

Atte: Elena


End file.
